Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a screwing accessory device, and more particularly to a screwing accessory device having a receiving box for screwed components.
Description of the Related Art
It is usual to screw a screwed component to a workpiece. However, when a size of the screwed component is smaller than a finger, the screwed component is easy to drop, and thus a screwing efficiency is reduced. For this reason, how to make the screwing process more efficient is one goal for an industry in this technology field.